smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Engineer
Movesets Standard B - Dispenser Here Pressing B lets the Engineer erect a dispenser. While a dispenser is deployed, it will heal the Engineer and any of his teammates (in team matches) for 2% per second while standing near it. Unfortunately, the dispenser is pretty frail, making it easy to destroy. Anyone standing near the dispenser will take about 20% damage from the explosion. Side B - Short Spark While the attack itself is weak against opponents, the Engineer's short spark can remove projectiles and certain projectile traps like Scout's baseballs or Demoman's sticky bombs. Multiple projectiles/projectile traps can be removed at a time. After use, the spark must cool down for 3 seconds before the Engineer can use it again. Any additional projectiles removed add 2 seconds to the cool down (7 second cool down for 3 projectiles; 3 for the initial projectiles, and 2 each for the other projectiles). Other Trapsremain unaffected by this attack. Up B - Grodbort's Greatest While standing in place, Engineer will raise his special wrench in the air, summoning lighting. Once it strikes him, he will be teleported upwards vertically (similar to Dead Ringer, but without the downsides). Any poor fool in the range of the lighting bolt will take massive damage. Down B - Singular Support The Engineer is able to deploy a Level 1 Sentry to aid him on the field of battle. There can be only one Sentry at a time, and the Sentry will remain stationary, always facing the same direction. Anyone who crosses its path will be shot. The Sentry will always fire in a straight line forewords. It can only be removed by being destroyed, wether it be from an explosion or a few strong attacks. Final Smash - More Gun Once he gets a hold of a Smash Ball, the Engineer will sit down and begin playing "More Gun" on his guitar. What follows is a string of dialogue followed by various attacks against his opponents. Engineer: "How am I gonna stop some big mean mother-hubber from tearing me a structurally superfluous new bee-hind?" First, a Level 1 Sentry will spawn at the left side of the stage, firing off three rounds at any nearby opponent in front of it. Engineer: "The answer..." Then a Level 2 Sentry will spawn at the right side of the stage, firing multiple strong shots at any nearby opponent in front of it. Engineer: "...is a gun. And if that don't work..." After this, a Level 3 Sentry in the background will fire a cluster of rockets into the air. Engineer: "...use more gun." Then, the Engineer will stop playing his guitar to listen for the rockets. At this point, a target will appear on the stage, signaling where the rockets will land. Using the joystick, the player can move the target to where the rockets will strike. After 8 seconds, the rockets will rain down, doing massive damage. Taunts Up Taunt: He spins a pistol around with his finger. Side Taunt: He takes a sip of his beer while in his guitar setup. Down Taunt: He silently yet over dramatically laughs. Character Description This amiable, soft-spoken good ol' boy from tiny Bee Cave, Texas loves barbecues, guns, and higher education. Natural curiosity, ten years as a roughneck in the west Texas oilfields, and eleven hard science PhDs have trained him to design, build and repair a variety of deadly contraptions. Trivia *Both his and Sniper's movesets were uploaded on the same day. This is the first time a lawler had uploaded two movesets at once. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:American Category:Neutral Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Human Category:Celebrities Category:Video Game Character Category:ARL3 Category:Geniuses